


Misconceptions

by Astr0mity (orphan_account)



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: F/M, Grammarly is beating my ass, Gregory is my SON and I will protect him with everything I have, I love Wirt I swear, he just hates Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Astr0mity
Summary: A sister of the two brothers goes with them to the unknown, and meets a certain king that roams the woods.Two brothers return from the Unknown. The sister doesn't come back.





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2 am so it's pretty badly written.  
Please give constructive criticism

Robin Trout was the result of an affair.

Her father, John Trout was married to a woman, and he cheated on her with Robin’s biological mother, Irena. Due to Irena’s drinking problems, Robin was born with many health issues, resulting in that her right pinky finger had to be amputated at birth, she had unnaturally rosy cheeks, and her heterochromia iridis. Her left eye blue, and her right green. Once John found out about the pregnancy, he left Irena for his wife once again to live happily. Unfortunately for him, Irena went to his wife, Dana, for help.

Dana divorced John and took her 7-month-old son with her. Due to John not wanting custody of Robin, and Irena’s drinking problems (though she loved Robin very much and is currently in a rehabilitation center), Dana took the newborn in as her own. Robin wished she hadn’t. The now 16-year-old could see it in her adoptive mother’s eyes, how she seemed pained every time she looked at her. Robin knew from the start Dana wasn’t her mother. Dana had grey eyes and she had green and blue, and her biological mother took her every holiday. That means, her half brother, older by 7 months also knew.

Robin and Wirt never had a good relationship. They did love each other, after all, they were siblings. Half siblings. But Wirt thought her eyes and rosy cheeks were weird, plus she only had 9 digits, not 10. The kids at school thought she was weird too, so she must be weird. Wirt would never downright insult her unless he was angry, but he never stood up to bullies at school and befriended her bullies instead. She got bullied for a lot of things. Her eyes, her missing pinky finger, how she was slightly overweight. That last one wasn’t her fault, she just had a slower metabolism than everyone else. In fact, none of these things were her fault. Children can be so cruel...

They were different in many ways, not just physically. Wirt preferred clarinet, Robin preferred vocals. Robin thought poetry was boring and confusing, Wirt loved poetry. The only thing the two seemed to have in common was their love for sweaters, but even then, Wirt preferred an open neck while Robin preferred turtlenecks. Then Dana got married to a man named Dave and had a child named Gregory. Even more, things to set them apart. Though not blood siblings, Robin adored Greg while Wirt disliked him. Wirt also disliked his stepfather, but Robin liked him. Dave was a better person than John. In some ways, she saw John in Wirt. They both disliked children, were cowardly, and both seemed unprepared for the world. But so was Robin. It got weirder when the daughter dyed her hair tips green and pink, like watermelon. Greg loved her hair, while Wirt just added it to the list of things he disliked.

Then Halloween came.

“Come on Siblings o’ mine, I wanna get lots of candy!!” Robin smiled at Greg’s excited attitude. The 7-year-old was wearing sage green overalls, a white button-up, and a teapot placed over his sandy brown hair, imitating a homemade elephant costume, while her half brother was wearing a modified Santa hat without the fuzz, and a WWII Nurse’s cloak covering his white button-up, grey pants, and suspenders. The only visible part was Wirt’s calves and his mismatched black and brown shoes. Personally, Robin wasn’t exactly wearing a costume. The most Halloween-y themed thing she was wearing was the leather jacket with bat and pumpkin patches sewn into it. To mellow out Greg’s disappointment of lack of costume, she said she wasn’t the real Robin, rather a Halloween spirit haunting a cloned version of herself. That seemed to make him happy.

“We can do that later. I gotta go to the football game to-” Wirt was cut off by Greg’s outburst. “To give Sara the Bee that tape?!” Robin frowned. If Wirt wanted to go to a football game to hang out with his schoolgirl crush then he shouldn’t have agreed to take Greg around. Not that the girl disliked Sara. She was a cool gal, and she doesn’t think Robin is a freak. Neither did her friend’s group, except for Kathleen, who was a bit weirded out by Robin’s missing finger, but they were on neutral terms. Wirt tugged at the collar of his cloak, the tips of his ears warming up in embarrassment. “Be quiet, Greg! Could you be any louder?!” He hissed. “LIIIKKEE THHIISS?!” Greg shouted. Robin giggled softly. “I think Worry Wirt means even louder, Greg.” The 7-year-old took a deep breath, but before he could yell, Wirt slapped a hand over the child’s mouth, shooting a glare at Robin. She smiled.

The anxious and slightly sweaty male begun to change direction, picking up pace. Robin huffed. “Dana said to go trick or treating, not to give a tape to Sara on the night that’s supposed to be about candy and spirits.” Wirt didn’t bother glancing back. “You can go without me then.” “Wait! I wanna go with you, Captain Wirt! Can we go frog hunting after this?!” “Yeah, sure, whatever.” It was obvious Wirt was ignoring his little brother. Robin frowned. Well, if Greg was going, she was too. She didn’t want the little rascal to run off on his own in the middle of the night...

It went horrible for Wirt, much to Robin’s amusement. Kathleen was going to give the tape to Sara and Wirt would be unable to get it back, which led the 3 siblings on an adventure to get the tape back, much to Greg’s excitement. Speaking of Greg, he was currently hoisted onto Robin’s back, his arms wrapped around her neck in a piggyback ride once the 7-year-old got tired of walking. “Wirt, you wanted to give that tape to her anyways, why don’t we just let it be?” She groaned.

“Why?! B-because then she’ll listen to that tape with J-Jason Funderburker-” He spat the name with disgust and jealousy. Robin couldn’t see why, the guy was a nerd. “-And they’ll just laugh and laugh and-” She cut him off. “It’s 2014, I doubt she even has a tape player or whatever they’re called. Seriously, you should’ve put it on a CD or something.” She muttered. It was unclear if she was speaking to herself or her brother. He rolled his eyes, ignoring her and muttering to himself as they walked towards the graveyard, the place they said everyone would meet up to tell spooky stories and drink juice. Robin just hoped they had apple juice, or her mood would sour even more.

All she wanted to do today was go trick or treating with happy-go-lucky Greg. Not getting a tape back from her half sibling’s crush with I'm-going-to-die-of-anxiety-if-i-don't-get-that-tape-back Wirt.

The walk to the graveyard was relatively short, with Greg shouting “Onward, my mighty steed!” and making Robin run around with the pudgy boy on her back, laughing and giggling, with sourpuss Wirt telling them to slow down. But they eventually made it. A voice was heard, and once they made it into the area, they saw Jason telling a horror story, with Sara giggling at his horrible attempt to be scary. “Quick! Hide!” Wirt dove behind a tombstone, but Greg and Robin did not follow. Greg began to smile, making cute little elephant noises, catching the group’s attention.

“Greg? Robin? What are you two doing? Where’s Wirt?” Inquired Kathleen. Robin waved at the girl, whilst the 7-year-old pointed happily to his brother, his red Santa hat poking out quite obviously. Wirt stood up nervously. “Oh! There you two are! Uh, hey guys..” Wirt was sweating, hoping the group of teenagers bought his horrible lie that he was simply looking for his siblings. “Hey, Wirt!” Sara smiled, “Why don’t you guys hang out with us?” Robin and Wirt shared a look before she took Greg’s hand and led them to the group, sitting down on the floor. She grabbed a random juice box from the bag. Cranberry. Good enough, Robin shrugged.

“Uh, Jason, you can stop holding my hand now..” Sara piped up, referring to when the geeky boy grabbed her hand near the end of his story. “Oh, uh. Sorry..” Jason sounded embarrassed. One of the friends spoke up. “It’s okay dude, you can hold my hand if you’d like.” Everything seemed to be going well until a cop car drove up. “What is this? A witch coven? I’ll have you all arrested!” With that, everyone paled.

“Scatter!” Greg shouted childishly, and they all did. Robin dropped her juice box as she picked Greg up, making a run for it, following behind the eldest sibling. “Hey wait, kids! I was just joking!” The cop shouted, but no one seemed to notice. Wirt climbed up a tree and onto a garden wall. Robin pushed Greg up the tree until he was safe, then she climbed onto the wall herself. “Hey! You three! You can’t be up there, that’s private property!” The middle child looked at her brother for help, but he seemed distracted. Upset. She went to see what he was looking at until.. Oh. “It’s over..” Wirt despaired, seeing the site of Sara hiding behind a tombstone with Jason Funderburker, as Sara pulled the tape out of her jacket pocket. “Huh? What’s this?” Sara questioned. “Maybe we should listen to it?” Jason’s nasal voice suggested. Robin didn’t have time to react before Wirt jumped over the wall, Greg following, leaving the last sibling no choice to follow, Over the garden wall.

“Hey look, a frog!” Greg smiled, picking up a giant frog that seemed to be half the size of Greg. “Rorup.” It croaked. “Hey, Wai-” She had no time to speak before the ground shook, and a horn blared. She looked down. Train tracks. The heterochromatic female paled, not thinking before she pushed her siblings out of the way, Greg grabbing onto her sleeve making them all tumble down and fall into freezing water...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neither older sibling was paying attention to Greg, who was listing off frog names for his new pet frog as they walked through the forest. “But I think the very worst name for this frog would be-” Wirt slapped a hand over Greg’s mouth. “Wait. I think we're lost.” Robin frowned, not recognizing the scenery around her. “What were we doing here again?” “We’re walking home, remember?” Greg reminded. Oh right. That’s what they were doing. But Robin couldn’t help but think something was missing... She didn’t remember any forest on the way home... She brushed it off. She never had the best memory anyways. “Yeah, were most definitely lost.” Wirt took off his hat and began to fret, running his hand through his hair. “Oh jeez-” “It’s fine, Wirt! We’ll just ask someone for directions!” Greg cheered optimistically. Robin smiled. Greg could always make the best out of any situation, just like his dad. She nodded in agreement. “Let’s just find someone before it gets too dark.” She could already see the half-moon rising.

“Alrighty-o, General Robin!” He exclaimed. Wirt remained quiet, fixing his hat and following after the two. He just hoped they could make it home in time before they got grounded. Soon enough, Greg had the brilliant idea of leaving a trail of candy so they would find their way, eventually. So now, he was singing a song to go along with it, Robin humming along with the boy. “Candy trail candy trail, candy trail..” The song would repeat. Until they heard humming that was most definitely too masculine and old to be Robin’s voice. Their eyes widened, and picked up the pace, heading in the direction of the humming until they came upon an old man, chopping the branches off a fallen tree with a mighty ax. She shivered. Apparently, both Wirt and Robin had the same idea of hiding behind the tree, grabbing Greg to pull him out of sight of the man.

“Maybe we should ask this guy for directions..? No, I don’t think we can trust him, but..” As Wirt began to mutter to himself, the man packed his things and left. “Uh, Wirt, he’s gone..” The girl with dyed hair spoke.

“What-? Oh.” They stopped hiding behind the tree, walking up to the fallen tree. Robin shivered, just now noticing how creepy the tree looked compared to the other trees. It was like the tree had a face, a face twisted in pure agony and despair, black oil dripping down its eye sockets and mouth. Horrifying.

“What are you three doing out here?! Don’t you know how dangerous these woods are?!” A voice shouted behind them. Robin let out a small shriek of surprise as the three whipped around, facing the same man before, waving a lantern in front of the children’s faces. “U-Um, no sir! We were just on our way home and we just so happened to get lost-” Robin explained. “Lost?! These woods are no place for lost folk as yourselves. Especially at night. Don’t you know The Beast is afoot?!” Wirt began to freak out a bit, holding his hands up in surrender. “The Beast?! We don’t know anything about The Beast, we’re just 3 lost kids trying to get home!” Robin nodded rapidly, picking Greg up and holding him to her chest.

The man sighed. “Come. You may stay at my home until morning. There I will give you directions to the nearest town.” He seemed tired and stressed, turning around and leading the way. The three reluctantly followed him. “This guy's nuts..” Wirt whispered to them. “Nuts? I don’t see any nuts!” Greg said, confused, before going back to humming and dropping pieces of their candy trail behind them. Robin shifted Greg to her other arm so she could elbow Wirt in the side. “Be nice, you don’t want to sleep in the middle of the forest with no shelter, do you?” She scowled. But Wirt was right to be distrustful of the stranger.

“I found this humble abode abandoned, so I repurposed it for my own needs..” The woodsman finally spoke, as they approached a house with an old grist mill. The siblings stayed quiet, besides Greg’s singing about a candy trail as they went inside. The woodsman took his things to another room, most likely where the mill was. Robin finally set the 7-year-old down as he squirmed to explore the place. She sat on the floor, scowling as Wirt took up the whole couch, mumbling to himself.

“Sometimes, I feel like a boat, on a winding river, drifting further away from what I am to be, who, I am to be..” “Uh-huh..” Neither sibling was paying attention to Wirt’s poetry. Eventually, he sat up. “Hey, I don’t trust this guy. What do you say we get some directions and sneak off?” Robin hummed in contemplation. “I don’t feel like going back in the cold forest. Do you even have a plan?” Robin asked. “Why don’t we find something heavy and when he comes back, surprise him with a blow to the head?” Roin sat up straight, frowning. “What?! No! That’s a horrible plan!” Wirt was quiet for a few seconds, neither of the eldest noticing the child looking for a heavy object, swinging it around like a bat. “You know what? You’re right, bad plan, forget I said anything.” “Captain Wirt, play with me! Let’s go explore!” Wirt shook his head.

“Why don’t you play with your frog or something?” Greg gasped at the suggestion, scampering around and looking in places. “Where is that frog o’mine anyways? Kiitttyy!” He began calling the frog, now dubbed as ‘kitty’. Knowing Greg, the name won’t stick for long. As Greg went outside, The two relaxed by the fire. Robin’s already rosy cheeks were even redder due to the cold air outside, so she was glad to get some heat in. She yawned. Today’s been a long day, maybe they should just wait until morning.. She leaned against the wall, ready to fall asleep, until..

**5 minutes earlier**

“Kitty! Kitty where are you?” Greg called, wandering around in the clearing until he heard rustling in the bushes. “Kitty?” He approached it before a roar was heard, and the small boy was knocked into a barrel, landing on something squishy. “Rorup.” He heard a croak beneath him. “Oh! There you are, silly!” There was the sound of heavy breathing, and someone approaching them. Or rather, something.. Greg looked up seeing what seemed to be a giant black weredog, slowly opening its maw, drool dripping down onto Greg. But what was most noticeable were three glowing rings for eyes, the center a pinkish red, the middle a blue, and the outer ring a pastel yellow. “Y-You have very beautiful eyes-..”

A roar shook Robin out of her half-asleep daze. The door slammed open, the woodsman appearing. “What’s going on out here?!” Both siblings stood up in alarm, before the front door was knocked off its hinges, dizzy, but seemingly unharmed Greg stumbling in, and behind him.. “The Beast!” Wirt yelped, backing away. The Beast slobbered, it’s wide eyes scanning its prey. “You fool! That’s no Be-” The woodsman was cut off when his hat fell off, and he tumbled to the ground unconscious, with Greg standing behind him triumphantly with a log of wood in his hands. “Greg!! What did you do?!” Robin shouted in a panic. “That was the plan wasn’t it? Knock him out!” Greg grinned. “What?! No! Bad plan, I said bad plan!!” Wirt yelled, clearly distressed.

Wirt shrieked when The Beast came stalking towards him. He grabbed the fence surrounding the fireplace and put it in between him and the beast and curling up in a ball, crying out. “Wirt!” Both Greg and the 16-year old shouted. Robin backed away. This-- This was no time to be a coward, but that thing was huge- there was no way she could do anything!

“You stay away from my brother!” Greg grunted, beating the weredog’s behind with the same log of wood from earlier. While not hurting the monster, it sure as hell distracted it. “Run!” Wirt shouted, heading towards the door towards the mill. Robin scooped Greg up and made a mad dash for the door, the beast screeching and running after them, the doorway widening with cracks in the door frame to allow the thing through.

Wirt knocked over a table and the three hid behind it, the beast growling and scratched at the table. Wirt noticed Greg had the woodsman’s ax. “Wh- give me that..” Greg huffed but pointed towards a ladder, and all three raced up the ladder as quickly as possible, just in the nick of time for the beast to get through the table obstacle. A thin ledge led to the roof, and the three held hands, walking sideways as the beast climbed up behind them, it’s claws digging into the wood. The opened the latch to the roof, all three climbing on top.

“Greg, get behind me.” Robin nudged him behind her, as they backed away towards the edge. The Beast burst through the roof, growling and snarling as it stalked towards its prey. Wirt tightened his grip on the ax. There was nowhere to run now. “Wait! My candy! The Beast liked my candy!” Greg exclaimed. “What?! Greg, you led The Beast right towards us with your candy trail!” Wirt scowled. Now they were gonna die because of his stupid little brother.

“Okay candy pants, got any more?” Robin panicked. Greg searched his pockets for another piece of candy, finding his overalls empty. He frowned, looking around. Wait! Greg grabbed a piece of candy that got stuck on Wirt’s cloak, throwing it behind him, letting it land right in the mill. The Beast stupidly dove after it, getting squished in the mill, before it exploded. The three landed in the stream next to the house on impact. Robin and Wirt crawled out coughing up water, their clothes now soaking wet.

“Greg?!” Robin called out. Where was he?! “Look! The Beast coughed up a turtle and now he's my new best friend!” Greg exclaimed behind them, sitting on top of a brown and white spotted dog, as he held a black turtle. Huh..? Greg fell off the dog when it shook it’s fur dry, before walking a few meters away and laying down to take a nap. Robin smiled tiredly. “My.. My house!! The oil! It’s gone! All gone!” The distressed voice of the woodsman brought them back to the situation, of the now completely wrecked house. Wirt facepalmed. “Greg! It’s all your fault, if you weren’t messing arou-”

“No! You! You two are the eldest! It is your responsibility for your brother’s actions!” The woodsman howled. Robin flinched. If she had been watching Greg when he went outside.. “Look- I-I’m sorry, w-we can help you fix it-” Wirt thought about his weak noodle arms. “We can’t help you fix it..” He mumbled in shame. “It’s fine. Go. Take your siblings and leave. I-I can manage this.. The next town should be a days walk South..” He sighed tiredly, clutching the lantern close to his chest. Robin frowned, feeling guilty. She wanted to help but... She shook her head following her siblings and one frog. As they walked Greg smiled.

“You know, I think I’ll name my frog Wirt!” Robin laughed as Wirt (not the frog) furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait, what? Wouldn’t that be confusing?” Greg shook his head. “No, because I’ll call you Kitty!” “Yeah well, maybe I’ll call you candy pants,” Wirt smirked thinking he had won. “Yeah!” Came the cheerful reply, and Robin smiled at the two.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
They had been walking for hours, and frankly, Robin’s feet were killing her. Greg was singing some ditty, as Wirt tried his best not to snap at the youngest in annoyance. Robin looked at the beautiful scenery of autumn around her, before Greg stopped. “Did you hear that?” He asked. Robin raised an eyebrow. “Hear what?” Wirt ignored them as he ran up to a sign. “Look! A town! Pottsfield, 1 mile!” Greg ignored him and ran up to a bush, brushing some leaves out of the way, before he gasped and began talking to the bush..? No, something inside the bush.

Wirt rolled his eyes and the two teenagers approached the youngest right as he gasped once more. “You’ll grant me a wish?! Can I have a magical flying tiger??” Robin was momentarily confused before she heard a reply. “No, not a wish, a favor. Cut me out of here and I’ll grant a favor.” A feminine voice spoke up. Wirt and Robin fought to peer in the bush before their eyes widened. A bluebird. A talking bluebird. They backed up as Greg reached his hands in and untangled the bluebird’s wings from the bushes trap. She flew out, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, I thought I was going to be stuck there forever!” “Forever’s a long time!” Greg replied happily. “W-What?! Bluebirds can’t talk! Their brains are too tiny to-” The bird shut Wirt up with a glare. “Yeah, uh-huh. Hey, you guys are 3 lost kids with no purpose in life, right?” She asked. “Yes…?” That’s an... Oddly specific question.

“Well, how about I take you to..” Cue strange magical fairy dust? “Adelaide of the pastor... She can get you three home!” What? First a weredog, a talking bluebird, and now there’s some strange magical fairy godmother who can send the three home? What was this place?! “Yeah!!” Greg shouted. “Uh, well, I’d rather not trust some.. Weird witch lady. I’m gonna go into town and ask for directions. You know. Like a normal person.” Wirt said awkwardly, jerking a thumb back in the direction of Pottsfield. Robin nodded in agreement, gently taking Greg’s hand. “Come on, Soldier. Let’s go.” She whispered to the boy. “Aww…” Greg complained but followed regardless. So did the bird.

Robin didn’t hear the bird talking to her little brother suggesting they ditch the two eldest. It was a good thing Greg said no, then. “So, what’s your name? I’m Greg! And That’s Robin and Wirt! Mommy says Robin isn’t related to me because she has different parents but mommy said she’s still my big sis! Wirt is my half brother. We have different dads cuz-” The bird rolled her eyes. “Uh-huh. Yeah, don’t care. I’m Beatrice.” They continued to chat before All three simultaneously stepped in a pumpkin. “What? Ew, gross..” Wirt shook the pumpkin off his foot, with Robin following afterward. Greg, however, stepped in another one. “Hooray! Pumpkin shoes!” He laughed, stomping around in his new ‘shoes’.

**Author's Note:**

> dontworry that wasnt the actual ending of the chapter im just waiting for my creativity to get going bc i sucked it dry writing like 6 drafts for each different fanfictions


End file.
